


Opening Night

by DRHPaints



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Distressed after encountering her former cast mate’s success, Sally invites Barry inside for their first night together. At first Barry is timid, but once things get underway, Sally discovers an unexpected fire in him.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Sally Reed, Barry Block/Sally Reed
Kudos: 9





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by soggybucket on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Buzzing in his ear as he hung a left turn, Sally was still upset over her old cast mate Liz’s success as Barry sped down the LA streets.

“You just passed my house.” She informed him.

Screeching to a halt, Barry threw the car in reverse and parked. As he emerged, Sally walked toward him across the lawn, face distressed. “Do you think I’m gonna be a star?”

“Like a movie star?” Barry blinked at her. “Yeah. You’re like the best actress I’ve eve—“ 

Sally’s lips on his. Her delicate hand cupping his strong jaw. Barry’s eyes remained wide open in shock, frozen for a moment as he was unsure how to react to her mouth moving insistently against his own. 

With a deep breath Barry let himself sink into her, allowing his lips to part and his large hand to caress her soft cheek as his tongue crept past her teeth, sneaking tentatively into Sally’s mouth as they stood outside of her apartment building, heads swimming back and forth as they sought the comfort of one another.

Pulling away, Sally gazed into his cobalt eyes and took Barry’s hand. “Come on.” Leading him inside, Barry nodded silently as he entered Sally’s quaintly pretty home. 

Sally faced him, taking Barry’s sharp jaw in both hands and capturing his light pink lips. His mouth opened beneath hers but his tongue was nervous, timid as it slipped forward to twirl with her own, like a young man asking a girl to join him on the dance floor who didn’t know the steps.

But Sally didn’t mind. If she had to take control, so be it. Shucking off her purple flannel, she walked the two of them back to her bedroom as Barry’s large hands rested primly at her waist. 

Grasping the hemline of his shirt, Sally pulled it overhead to reveal his firm chest, fingers trickling over his broad shoulders and strong arms as they continued to explore each other’s mouths.

Peeling off her gray v-neck, Sally undid Barry’s zipper and pushed his pants down his thick thighs, Barry shrugging out of them the rest of the way while she inched her jeans over her hips.

Sally guided him back onto the bed surrounded by fairy lights and tulle and Barry swallowed hard as she straddled him. Her hips ground into him through the fabric of her underwear and Barry could sense his cock thickening through his boxers as he kneaded the flesh of her hips, Sally’s hands roaming over his skin and into his chestnut hair.

Cautiously Barry tiptoed his fingers up her abdomen, pausing at her rib cage, and Sally took his hand the rest of the way until Barry began to massage her breast through the bra. Sally palmed his cock over his boxers and Barry let out a soft mewl of appreciation as he pressed his hips forward into the warmth of her touch.

Unsnapping her bra, Sally revealed her perky breasts and Barry tweaked a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger as she bore her pelvis down into him, heat from between her legs deliciously enticing. Taking his other hand, Sally led Barry’s fingers below the waistband of her panties until he discovered the slickness between her thighs.

Barry gathered moisture from deep within her, swirling over her clit and coaxing her with his lengthy fingertips. Breaking from his lips, Sally let out a soft moan. “ _Barry.”_

Note of her ecstasy reverberating straight to the base of his cock, Barry’s eyes fell closed and he gritted his teeth, jawline flickering and releasing a low groan. Flipping her down onto the mattress, Barry removed his hand from between her legs for a moment, sliding both of Sally’s arms above her head and grasping her wrists between one of his wide palms before replacing his fiddling fingers between her thighs.

Sally gasped in shock as Barry hovered over her, thrusting his erection into her hip, cobalt eyes fiery and nose flaring as he expertly teased her clit. Rocking into his hand, she arched her neck and began to moan. “ _Oh Barry, yes! Yes! That’s so good!”_

“You like that?” Unlike Barry’s typical hesitant, constantly apologetic tone, it almost wasn’t a question as he stared down at Sally, rounded teeth bared. “Huh? Does that feel good?”

Clinging to his broad shoulders, Sally nodded insistently, rutting into his fingers as he hastened his movements. “ _Yes! I love it! Don’t stop!”_

Twisting his wrist, Barry sank two long fingers deep inside of her, hooking upward until he hit the sensitive patch of nerves and placing his thumb over her clit, a satisfied smirk blossoming on his face when Sally shrieked, limbs scrambling on the bed.

“Mmm...yeah.” Barry pulsed inside of her and Sally’s eyes clenched shut for a moment before she fought to bring his handsome features into focus, struggling to comprehend how this self-assured, smoldering Barry taking her apart was the same man who grew flustered in their daily interactions. 

Fluttering around his hand, Barry increased his speed and tilted his head, oceanic gaze piercing Sally’s crumpling face. “Am I gonna make you cum, Sally?” His voice was flinty, barely above a whisper. “Hmm? Are you gonna cum for me?”

“ _Yes, Barry! Yes!”_ Sally cried out. “ _I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Flexing on his fingers, Sally’s body shook as a stuttering moan tumbled from her lips. Extracting his hand, Barry dipped down and brushed his mouth over Sally’s neck as she recovered, taking her earlobe between his lips and caressing her breasts.

Blinking herself alert, Sally polished Barry’s prominent cheekbone, pressing a hand to his vast shoulder and pushing him back on the bed. Hungrily peeling off his boxers, Sally removed her panties and rifled in her bedside drawer for a condom. Rolling it over Barry, Sally positioned herself over his thick cock. 

Locking into Barry’s sapphire eyes, she saw a heat behind them, a roaring inferno as she sank down, his pink lips pouting slightly as he groaned and his sizable hands dug into her hips. “Oh Sally, _yesss._ ” Hissing in delight at the pressure surrounding him, Barry’s mouth fell open and his hips rotated, ensconcing himself to sense every slippery inner surface of Sally’s body.

Fingers snaking between her thighs, Barry twiddled her clit as Sally began to bounce. Allowing his eyes to close, Barry tried to lose himself for a moment as Sally undulated above him. Barry wanted nothing more than to forget the panicked, dying noises of Paco, the sensations of his life floating away under his firm arms and replace them with Sally. Her intoxicating scent, her smooth skin, her tantalizing touch as he drove his massive cock into the recesses of her body and Sally tossed her head back in euphoria.

“ _Barry! Yes! Barry! Fuck me!”_ Sally rode him vigorously, pistoning herself with her thighs. Digging his heels into the mattress, Barry pounded into her, fingers racing over her clit as her body flickered around him.

“ _Yeah! Sally! Fuck! Yes!”_ Her body constricted and Sally stilled, quaking and eyes rolling as her fingers clawed at his chest, knees weaving in and out as she dragged her pelvis back and forth.

Strong arms scooping her, Barry tossed Sally down onto the bed, hands hooking behind her shoulders and resting their foreheads together. Slamming into her until the stringed lights twinkled above them, Barry panted into her open mouth. “ _Oh Sally! Oh fuck! You feel so good!”_

Cock hammering her into the mattress. Sally gripped his mountainous shoulders as Barry whimpered over her, his movements growing jerky and irregular. Frantically humping, Sally sought fiction and scraped Barry’s wide back as his cock pummeled her and she threatened to fuse around him once more. “ _Barry! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!”_

Her body cinching around his sensitive cock provoked a guttural groan and Barry nestled his face in the crook of her neck. “ _Sally! Yes! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Sally! Fuck!”_ Straining, Barry emitted a high, needy whine before his built body shivered, collapsing on top of her, sweaty and repeating her name.

Barry’s lips traversed Sally’s skin, tasting the salt, absorbing her essence as his fingertips trickled over her dewy flesh and he rocked them gently back and forth. Rising, he combed back her blonde hair, claiming her mouth, tongue languidly knitting with her own for what might’ve been one minute or ten, Sally couldn't tell as Barry stayed on top of her, gradually going soft as he cradled her head in his agile hands.

Eventually rolling off, Barry got up to throw away the condom and when he returned Sally tucked herself under his strong arm, playing with his dark chest hair. “That was great, Barry.” She smiled, tipping up her chin.

“Oh.” Dark blue eyes shifting, Barry bobbed his head and grinned humbly. “Thanks.” Haze of lust gone, Barry’s sheepishness apparently returned, the embers dying down. Sally chuckled to herself. “What?” Barry tilted his face down to look at her.

“Nothing.” Sally shook her head, patting Barry’s little belly. “Let’s go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
